The present invention relates to the art of shoring systems that are used to stabilize structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoring system for use in stabilizing a vertical portion of a structure.
When a catastrophic event, accident or force of nature, such as an earthquake, tornado, hurricane, flood, fire, or snow load occurs, building structures are often weakened. Such weakened structures may suddenly shift or collapse, endangering rescue workers, inspectors or other people in the vicinity. In addition, a shift or collapse may affect other structures that are nearby, either by hitting and directly damaging them or by weakening a common or adjacent foundation.
As a result, it is often necessary to support a weakened structure, commonly termed xe2x80x9cshoring,xe2x80x9d quickly yet securely. The shoring of a vertical surface is often referred to as xe2x80x9crakerxe2x80x9d shoring. Shoring is a task that is often performed by rescue personnel, who may be engaged in multiple tasks simultaneously, such as extinguishing a fire, attending to victims and shoring a structure. Thus, a raker shoring system must be capable of being assembled quickly and easily.
It is also necessary for a shoring system to be transported easily, so that the rescue workers can bring the system in an emergency vehicle as close to the accident scene as possible and then hand-carry it to the exact location where it will be assembled. Although a shoring system that is light is easily transported, the system must still be strong to support the heavy load of a building structure for a fairly long period of time (often up to a few weeks or longer).
The surface to be supported is typically held in a substantially vertical position by members that rely upon a proximate horizontal surface, such as the ground, as an anchor point. However, differences in the slope of nearby ground from site to site dictate a system that is adjustable to compensate for the slope differences and still support the structure in a substantially vertical position. The adjustment must be easy and quick to perform to allow the system to properly support the structure before collapse occurs. Because the shoring system will be used to support vertical portions of a variety of structures, from relatively low vertical surfaces to high vertical surfaces, it is also desirable for the system to be adjustable in height.
A shoring system must also be dependable, as it may be used repeatedly throughout its lifetime. As a result, it is often desirable to have the shoring system include components that rely on mechanical force, rather than on pneumatic or hydraulic components.
Raker shoring systems of the prior art often include wood, such as two-by-four (2xc3x974) or four-by-four (4xc3x974) beams and pieces of plywood, that are wedged at an angle between the nearby ground and the vertical surface to be supported. These systems lack adjustability and are not durable, often being discarded after one shoring use.
It is therefore desirable to develop a shoring system that is strong, durable, adjustable and reusable, yet easy to set up and to transport.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a shoring system to support a vertical surface is provided. The shoring system includes a main frame including a first end and a second end and a first member connected to the main frame near the first end. A first length adjuster is disposed in the first member and a second member is connected to the main frame near the second end. A second length adjuster is disposed in the second member and the first length adjuster and the second length adjuster connect to a base plate.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a shoring system to support a vertical surface is provided. The shoring system includes a first main frame including a first end and a second end and a first member connected to the main frame near the first end. A first length adjuster is disposed in the first member and a second member is connected to the main frame near the second end. A second length adjuster is disposed in the second support member and the first length adjuster and the second length adjuster are connected to a first base plate. A second main frame includes a first end and a second end and the first end is connected to the second end of the first main frame. A third member is connected to the second main frame near the second end and at least one extension is connected to the third member. A third length adjuster is disposed in one of the at least one extensions connected to the third member. A fourth member is connected to the first base plate and a fourth length adjuster is disposed in the fourth member. The third length adjuster and the fourth length adjuster are connected to a second base plate.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a shoring system to support a vertical surface is provided. The shoring system includes a first raker support, including a main frame including a first end and a second end, a first member connected to the main frame near the first end, a first length adjuster disposed in the first member, a second member connected to the main frame near the second end, a second length adjuster disposed in the second member, and the first length adjuster and the second length adjuster are connected to the base plate. A second raker support includes a main frame including a first end and a second end, a first member connected to the main frame near the first end, a first length adjuster disposed in the first member, a second member connected to the main frame near the second end, a second length adjuster disposed in the second member, and the first length adjuster and the second length adjuster are connected to a base plate. Cross braces extend between the first raker support and the second raker support and securing means connect the cross braces to each of the first raker support and the second raker support.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method for shoring a vertical surface is provided. The method includes the steps of placing a first main frame including a first end and a second end against a vertical surface, connecting a first member to the first end of the first main frame, connecting a second member to the second end of the first main frame, inserting a first adjuster leg into the first member, securing the first adjuster leg in the first member, inserting a second adjuster leg into the second member, securing the second adjuster leg in the second member, providing a base plate, connecting the first adjuster leg to the base plate, and connecting the second adjuster leg to the base plate.
There are other objects and features of the invention, which will be apparent from the following description and claims.